1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of resource conservation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to reusable networked 3-D printing resources.
2. Background Information
3-D printing is a form of manufacturing in which a 3-D object is manufactured from a 3-D model under computer control. 3-D printing originally involved sequentially depositing and binding components using, for example, a printer head. 3-D printing has since evolved beyond simple depositing. Recently, 3-D printing has evolved to include generating temporary objects using reusable resources.